fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WMNC
WMNC is the Fox affiliate that serves the Mayberry, NC area. It broadcasts on channel 66. Syndicated programming on WMNC includes ''The New Price is Right'', Two and a Half Men, The Simpsons, Entertainment Tonight, and Halt and Catch Fire among others. History The station first signed on the air on March 6, 1986 by TVX Broadcast Group, and operating it as a religious independent station. Some of the shows that initially aired on the station were Catholic programs from the Irondale-based Eternal Word Television Network, as well as programming from the Southern Baptist Convention's ACTS Network. However, its ratings took a dive after the Trinity Broadcasting Network signed on, and it's ratings never recovered. Eventually, it began airing home shopping programming and infomercials with religious shows being relegated to part of the broadcast day. In October, WMNC became a charter affiliate of the Fox Broadcasting Company and dropped its "TV 66" branding in favor of "Fox 66". In 1992, TVX sold WMNC to River City Broadcasting. River City began making upgrades to the station, including launching their prime-time newscast in 1995. The station moved out of their old studios in Mayberry, and moved into their new studios. The station was sold to Sinclair Broadcast Group in 2008, but River City Broadcasting continued to operate the station. Station Slogans * TV 66, Mayberry's Independent (March-October 1986) * Don't Let Fox 66 Weekends Pass You By! (1987-1988; localized version of Fox Network ad) * Fox 66, This is The Year! (1988-1990; localized version of Fox Network ad) * It's on Fox 66! (1990-1992; localized version of Fox Network ad) * Everybody knows It's on Fox 66! (1992-1993; localized version of Fox Network ad) * Fox 66, You're Watching It! (1993-1994; localized version of Fox Network ad) * It Could Only Happen on Fox 66! (1994; localized version of Fox Network ad) * Fox 66 is Kickin' It! (1994-1995; localized version of Fox Network ad) * Fox 66, Cool Like Us! (1995-1996; localized version of Fox Network ad) * Non-Stop Fox 66 (1996-1997; localized version of Fox Network ad) * Just One Fox 66 (1997-1999; localized version of Fox Network ad) * If It's Really Special, It's on Fox 66 (1999-2002; localized version of Fox Network ad) * Fox 66 Now (2002-2005; localized version of Fox Network ad) * Fox 66; 19 Years (2005-2006; localized version of Fox Network ad) * First on Fox 66 (2006-2007; localized version of Fox Network ad) * Fox 66 On, Fox 66 Off (2007-2008; localized version of Fox Network ad) * So Mayberry, So Fox 66 (2008-2014; localized version of Fox Network ad) * We are Fox 66 (2014-present; localized version of Fox Network ad) Station ID History * This is TV 66, WMNC Mayberry. (1986-1987) * This is WMNC Fox 66 in Mayberry. (1987-1989) * You're watching Fox 66. WMNC Mayberry. (1989-1992) * This is WMNC, Fox 66. (1992-1993) * You're watching Mayberry's Fox 66. (1993-1995) * You're watching WMNC-TV Mayberry. (1995-1999) * This is Fox 66. Mayberry. (1999-2003) * You're watching Fox 66. (2003-present) * This is Fox 66, WMNC. (2003-present; secondary) Programming Schedule (WIP) Programming Schedule from January 1999 Station Branding * TV 66 (March-October 1986) * Fox 66 (October 1986-present) Newscast Titles * Fox 66 News (1995-present) News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff Don Lawson - News Director *Lois Fennell - anchor; weekday mornings "Good Morning Mayberry" *Steve Wilkerson - anchor; weeknights at 10 *Miranda Peters - anchor; weeknights at 10 *Brett Oakley - anchor; weekend evenings *Tucy Stokes - anchor; weekend evenings Fox 66 Weather Lab Meteorologists *Manuel Gonzalez - meteorologist; weekday mornings "Good Morning Mayberry" *Dennis Reed - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 10 *Michelle Somers - meteorologist; weekend evenings Fox 66 Sports Team *David Lozano - sports director; weeknights at 10 *Lucas Stewart - sports reporter; weekend evenings Current On-Air Reporters *Michael Koenig - general assignment reporter *Shaunda Berg - general assignment reporter *Jacob Schuck - general assignment reporter *Marissa Stevens - general assignment reporter *Camille Tyler - general assignment reporter *Max Foler - general assignment reporter *Jennifer Berryhill - general assignment reporter *Alyssa Richburg - general assignment reporter *Tommy Livingston - general assigment reporter Logos WMNClogo90.png|WMNC logo from 1990-1993 WMNClogo93.png|WMNC logo from 1993-1996 Category:Channel 66 Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Mayberry Category:North Carolina Category:Sinclair Broadcast Group Category:Television channels and stations established in 1986 Category:Former independent stations